sawfilmefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lawrence Gordon
Dr. Lawrence Gordon, auch bekannt als Larry, ist ein fiktiver Charakter aus dem ''Saw'' Franchise sowie einer der Hauptprotagonisten des ersten ''Saw''-Films und der tertiäre Protagonist von Saw 3D. Er wurde von Cary Elwes verkörpert. Biographie Frühes Leben Lawrence Gordon war ein Arzt und Absolvent der Charnell University, wo er ein Diplom der Onkologie erhielt. Danach begann er seine Karriere als erfolgreicher Onkologe im Angel of Mercy Hospital. Er war der Ehemann von Alison Gordon und Vater ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, Diana. Irgendwann jedoch geriet ihre Ehe in eine Krise, da es Alison mit der Zeit schwer fiel, den zunehmend kaltherzigen und emotionslosen Umgang ihres Mannes zu ertragen. Letztendlich begann Lawrence eine heimliche Affäre mit Carla, einer seiner Studentinnen im Krankenhaus. (Saw) Tödliche Diagnose Im Lauf seiner Karriere als Onkologe bestand Lawrences Arbeit häufig darin, zahlreichen Krebspatienten ohne Heilungsaussichten die Nachricht ihres baldigen, unausweichlichen Todes zu überbringen. Einer dieser Patienten war der Bauingenieur John Kramer, bei dem Lawrence einen Stirnlappentumor diagnostizierte. Aufgrund eines Fehlers des Assistenzarztes Dr. Logan Nelson, der Johns Röntgenbild versehentlich mit denen eines anderen Patienten, Alex Rubinstein, verwechselt hatte, war der Krebs zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht länger behandelbar. (Saw, Jigsaw) Ein schwerer Verdacht thumb|250px|Lawrence spricht über John Kramers Fall Als John einige Monate später zu einer Routineuntersuchungs, bei der die Entwicklung des Tumors und seines Zustandes überwacht werden sollte, ins Krankenhaus zurückkehrte, stellte Lawrence ihn seinen Studenten, darunter auch Carla, während seiner Visite vor. Dabei wurde er von Zep Hindle, einem der Pfleger, unterbrochen, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass John ein sehr interessanter Mensch sei, da Lawrence ihn andauernd nur als "den Patienten" bezeichnete. Offensichtlich genervt von seiner Unterbrechung dankte Lawrence Zep sarkastisch für die wertvollen Informationen. Als Zep ging und Lawrence im Begriff war, seinen Vortrag fortzusetzen, wurde er jedoch erneut unterbrochen und zum Empfang gerufen, wo man ihn weiter an sein Büro verwies. Als er dort eintrat, wurde er bereits von Detective David Tapp und Detective Steven Sing, zwei Mordermittlern des Metropolitan Police Departments, erwartet, die ihn nach seinem Aufenthalt in der vergangenen Nacht zwischen 23:00 Uhr und 1:00 Uhr fragten. Als Lawrence ihrer Frage auswich, zeigte ihm Tapp schließlich eine Stiftlampe, auf welcher sich die Fingerabdrücke des Arztes befanden und die man am Tatort eines der tödlichen Spiele des Jigsaw Killers gefunden hatte. Lawrence wurde zur weiteren Befragung zum Polizeirevier gebracht. Schließlich gab er dort gegenüber seinem Freund und Anwalt, Brett, zu, dass er sich zum Zeitpunkt des Spiels bei seiner Geliebten, Carla, aufgehalten hatte. Auf Anraten seines Anwalts hin erzählte Lawrence letztendlich auch der Polizei die Wahrheit, da Brett fürchtete, dass man ihm später nicht mehr glauben würde. Zwar stellte sich sein Alibi wenig später als wahr heraus, aber dennoch bat ihn Detective Sing, noch zu bleiben und sich die Aussage der Drogenabhängigen Amanda Young anzuhören, der einzigen bis dahin bekannten Überlebenden eines Jigsaw-Spiels. Lawrence willigte ein und war schockiert von den Erzählungen der Frau, welche von Jigsaw gezwungen worden war, einen noch lebenden Mann auszuweiden, um sich von einer von Jigsaws tödlichen Fallen zu befreien. Anschließend wurde er von Tapp nach Hause gefahren, der ihm allerdings zu verstehen gab, dass er noch immer nicht von der Unschuld des Arztes überzeugt war. Als wenig später sein Partner in einer Jigsaw-Falle ums Leben kam und er selbst daraufhin aus dem Polizeidienst entlassen wurde, war Tapp mehr und mehr von der Idee besessen, dass Lawrence der Täter wahr und konzentrierte sich fortan hauptsächlich darauf, ihn zu verfolgen und zu beobachten. (Saw) Entführung thumb|left|250px|Lawrence und Carla im Hotel Fünf Monate nach Amandas Befragung arbeitete Lawrence zu Hause in seinem Büro, als er von Alison und Diana unterbrochen wurde. Da Diana glaubte, ein fremder Mann sei in ihrem Zimmer, brachte Lawrence zurück ins Bett und versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, was ihm für einen Augenblick auch gelang. Jedoch wurde er nur Augenblicke später von Carla per Pager angepiept und gebeten, ins Hotel Barfly zu kommen. Mit der Ausrede, er müsse noch arbeiten, verließ er die Wohnung, sehr zu Alisons Missfallen. Als er wenig später das heruntergekommene Hotel erreichte und Carla in ihrem Zimmer aufsuchte, tadelte er sie dafür, ihn bei sich Hause kontaktiert zu haben. Als sie im Begriff war, sich auszuziehen, hielt er sie zurück und entschied, ihre Affäre zu beenden, da sie für ihn zu riskant wurde. Gerade war er im Begriff zu gehen und die weinende Carla zurückzulassen, als das Telefon klingelte. Der anonyme Anrufer verlangte, mit Lawrence zu sprechen. Als sie ihm den Hörer gab, warnte ihn die Stimme am anderen Ende, dass sie von seiner Affäre wusste, woraufhin Lawrence hektisch das Zimmer verließ. Als er im Parkhaus zu seinem Auto ging, bemerkte er plötzlich das helle Blitzlicht einer Kamera. Anstatt dem jedoch nachzugehen, stieg er in seinen Wagen, nur um wenig später festzustellen, dass er in dem Gebäude gefangen war. Allerdings funktionierte weder sein Handy noch das Nottelefon des Parkhauses. Während er erneut erfolglos versuchte, einen Anruf abzusetzen, bemerkte er nicht, wie eine Person mit einer Schweinemaske, die sich auf seinem Rücksitz versteckt hatte, leise aus dem Auto stieg und ihn schließlich attackierte und überwältigte. (Saw) Test Nach seiner Entführung wurde der bewusstlose Lawrence in ein heruntergekommenes, unterirdisches Badezimmer gebracht, wo John Kramer, der wahre Jigsaw Killer, und Amanda, seine Komplizin, ein tödliches Spiel für ihn vorbereitet hatten. Mit seinem rechten Fuß wurde er an ein Rohr in einer der vorderen Ecken des Raums gekettet. Während Amanda den jungen Adam Stanheight, Lawrences Gegner in seinem Spiel, in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke ebenfalls ankettete und für das Spiel vorbereitete, vergoss John einen Eimer voll Kunstblut auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raums, bevor er sich selbst ein Mittel in den Arm injizierte, welches seines Puls verlangsamte und seine Muskeln entspannte. Nachdem sie all ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatten, nahm Amanda sämtliche Hilfsmittel, die sie zur Vorbereitung des Spiels benutzt hatten, an sich und machte sich daran, zu verschwinden. John hingegen blieb zurück und legte sich mit einem Minikassettenrekorder in der einen und einem Revolver in der anderen Hand in die Blutlache, was ihm den täuschend echten Anschein eines Selbstmordopfers verlieh. Dann schaltete Amanda das Licht aus, verließ den Raum und schloss die schwere, metallene Schiebetür hinter sich. (Saw, III) thumb|250px|Lawrence im Badezimmer Als er wenig später erwachte, stellte Lawrence schnell fest, dass er nicht allein war und vernahm die ängstlichen Rufe seines Mitgefangenen. Schließlich ertastete er einen Schalter und schaltete das Licht ein, woraufhin er feststelle, dass sich Adam in derselben Situation befand wie er selbst. Dieser geriet beim Anblick des blutüberströmten Körpers von John Kramer weiter in Panik. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es Lawrence jedoch schließlich, ihn zu beruhigen. Nachdem er sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, fragte er ihn, ob er den Toten erkannte oder sich daran erinnern konnte, wie er in das Badezimmer gelangt sei, was Adam beides verneinte. Trotz seines Misstrauens und seiner Anspannung, verriet auch Adam schließlich seinen Namen. Indes machte Lawrence die beunruhigende Feststellung, dass ihr Entführer sie längst hätte töten können und schlussfolgerte, dass er oder sie wohl etwas von ihnen wollte. Bei näherer Erkundung des Raums bemerkte er zudem eine Uhr an der Wand, die, im Gegensatz zu dem schäbigen Badezimmer, fabrikneu war und stellte somit fest, dass ihr Entführer offenbar wollte, dass sie wussten, wie spät es war. Während Lawrence versuchte, die Schiebetür aufzustemmen, die sich knapp in seiner Reichweite befand, fand Adam plötzlich einen weißen Umschlag mit seinem Namen in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Darin befand sich eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift "Spiel mich ab." Auch Lawrence fand einen solchen Umschlag in seiner Tasche. Neben einer weiteren Kassette fanden sich in seinem Umschlag jedoch auch ein Schlüssel sowie eine einzelne Patrone für einen Revolver. Umgehend versuchte er, mit dem Schlüssel seine Fessel zu öffnen. Als dies misslang, warf er Adam den Schlüssel zu, der jedoch zu demselben enttäuschenden Ergebnis kam. Nur Augenblicke später bemerkte er jedoch den Rekorder in der Hand des scheinbar toten John Kramer. Da dieser jedoch weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite war, versuchte Adam, mithilfe seines Hemdes an das Abspielgerät zu gelangen. Als dieser Versuch jedoch ebenfalls erfolglos blieb, band er schließlich die Kette des Stöpsels aus der Badewanner um einen der Ärmel. Somit gelang es ihm, nach einigen weiteren Versuchen, endlich, den Rekorder in greifbare Nähe zu ziehen, nachdem sich der Stöpsel in einer am Rekorder befestigten Schlaufe verfing. Als er seine Kassette schließlich in das Gerät steckte und sie abspielte, wurde ihm von einer verzerrten Stimme ein grausames Ultimatum gestellt. Sein Entführer konfrontierte ihn spöttisch mit seinem Hang zum Voyerismus und seiner Arbeit, die im Grund nur daraus bestand, andere Menschen auszuspionieren. An diesem Tag solle er sich selbst beim Sterben zusehen, es sei denn, er unternehme etwas dagegen. Nachdem die Aufnahme zu Ende war, bat Lawrence ihn, ihm den Rekorder zuzuwerfen, um seine eigene Aufnahme abspielen zu können. Aus Angst, das Gerät zu beschädigen, forderte Adam jedoch die Kassette, welche ihm lawrence nach kurzem Protest schließlich zuwarf. Die darauf enthaltene Aufnahme stammte von derselben verzerrten Stimme, welche den Arzt damit konfrontierte, dass er an jedem Tag seines Berufs als Onkologe anderen Menschen die Nachricht ihres baldigen Todes überbrachte. Nun war es seine Aufgabe, selbst den Tod eines Menschen herbeizuführen. Die unheimliche Stimme forderte ihn auf, Adam bis 6:00 Uhr zu töten. Andernfalls würden seine Frau und seine Tochter nach Ablauf der Zeit hingerichtet werden, während er selbst im Badezimmer verrotten würde. Darüber hinaus verriet ihm die Stimme, dass überall im Raum mehrere Hinweise und Hilfsmittel versteckt waren, die ihm beim Lösen seiner Aufgabe helfen sollte. Einer dieser Hinweise bestand in der kryptischen Botschaft, dass ein Kreuz den Ort markieren würde, "wo ein Schatz liegt." Zudem wies die Stimme ihn auf den scheintoten John Kramer hin, mit der Anmerkung, dass einem nicht viel mehr übrig blieb, als sich zu erschießen, wenn man so viel Gift im Blut hatte, wie er. thumb|left|250px|Lawrence hört die Kassette Nachdem auch seine Aufnahme zu Ende war, forderte er Adam erneut auf, ihm den Rekorder zuzuwerfen, was dieser nun, ohne zu zögern, tat. Als er die Kassette mehrmals vor- und zurückspulte, entdeckte er einen letzten Hinweis. Am Ende der Aufnahme waren undeutlich die geflüsterten Worte "Folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen" zu hören. Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte Lawrence ein Herz, dass auf den Wasserkasten einer Toilette gleich neben Adam gemalt worden war. Entgegen seines Ekels durchsuchte Adam die beschmutzte Toilette, jedoch erfolglos. Erst, als er den Spülkasten untersuchte, fand er im Inneren eine schwarze Plastiktüte, in der sich zwei Handsägen befanden. Umgehend versuchte Adam, mit einer der Sägen seine Fessel zu durchtrennen und warf dem Arzt die andere Säge zu. Als nun beide Männer versuchten, ihre Fesseln zu durchtrennen, gab Adams Säge nach wenigen Sekunden nach und brach in der Mitte durch. Wütend schleuderte er sie gegen einen der Spiegel, aus dem dabei eine einzelne Scherbe herausbrach. Nachdem auch Lawrences Befreiungsversuch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, realisierte er schließlich, dass die Sägen nicht dazu gedacht waren, ihre Fesseln zu zerstören, sondern um sich selbst den Fuß abzutrennen. Daraufhin wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich in der Gewalt des Jigsaw Killers befanden. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, erzählte er Adam, wie der Killer fünf Monate zuvor versucht hatte, Lawrence einen seiner Morde anzuhängen. Obwohl er von Lawrences Berichten schockiert war, schürten sie auch Adams Misstrauen ihm gegenüber und brachten ihn für einen Augenblick sogar zu der Überzeugung, der Arzt selbst könnte für seine Entführung verantwortlich sein. In einem Anflug von Wut griff er nach der Scherbe des Spiegels und drohte Gordon, ihn damit aufzuschlitzen, wenn er ihm nicht verriet, wie sie in diese Lage geraten waren. Jedoch hielt er inne, als er feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Glas um einen Einwegspiegel handelte. Mit Stücken mehrere herausgebrochener Fliesen, die er auf den Spiegel warf, zerbrach er das Glas schließlich vollständig und entdeckte dabei eine Kamera, die in einem Hohlraum hinter dem Spiegel positioniert war und sie beobachtete. Zu seinem Unmut war diese jedoch von einer zweiten, bruchsicheren Glasscheibe geschützt. Lawrence versuchte schließlich, in von seiner sinnlosen Wut abzubringen und sich stattdessen weiter auf die Suche nach Jigsaws Hinweisen zu konzentrieren. Als Adam ihn daraufhin fragte, ob er sich überhaupt Gedanken um seine Familie machte, die sich in Jigsaws Gewalt befand, erzählte Gordon ihm schließlich von seinem letzten Gespräch mit Diana in der Nacht seiner Entführung. thumb|250px|Lawrence spricht von seiner Familie Als sich dadurch die Gemüter der beiden entspannten, unterhielten sie sich über Lawrences Familie. Adam fragte ihn, ob er sich noch weitere Kinder wünschte, was Lawrence allerdings verneinte, da es ihm und seiner Frau bereits schwer genug fiel, Diana gerecht zu werden. Während ihres Gesprächs warf er Adam schließlich seine Brieftasche zu, in der sich Fotos seiner Tochter befanden. Als Adam die Brieftasche jedoch nach einem Foto durchsuchte, erzählte er Lawrence, dass dieses nicht dort war und warf ihm die Brieftasche zurück. Als Lawrence verwirrt nach dem Bild suchte, gelangte er schnell zu der Überzeugung, dass ihr Entführer es gestohlen haben musste. thumb|left|250px|Adam und Lawrence finden das Kreuz Nachdem es aufgrund von Adams unkooperativem Verhalten erneut zu Spannungen zwischen ihm und Lawrence kam, bat Adam ihn schließlich, das Licht auszuschalten, was Lawrence, der weiterhin skeptisch war, letztendlich auch tat. Dadurch kam an der Wand hinter ihm ein leuchtendes "X" zum Vorschein, welches bei Licht nicht sichtbar gewesen war und nach Adams Vermutung mit einer speziellen Leuchtfarbe gemalt worden sein musste. Mithilfe seiner Säge zertrümmerte Lawrence den mit dem Kreuz markierten Teil der Fliesen, hinter denen sich ein Hohlraum mit einer Schatulle befand. Diese ließ sich letztlich mit dem Schlüssel öffnen, den Lawrence zu Beginn ihres Spiels in seinem Umschlag gefunden hatte. In der Schatulle befanden sich ein Handy, ein Feuerzeug, zwei Zigaretten sowie eine Nachricht für Lawrence, die ihm den Hinweis gab, dass die Zigaretten harmlos seien, dass Rauchen nur "im Zusammenhang mit Blutvergießen" giftig sei und dass er keinen Revolver benötigte, um Adam zu töten. Als Adam, der nichts davon ahnte, ihn um eine der Zigaretten bat, schlug Lawrence ihm diesen Wunsch ab und versuchte, die Polizei anzurufen. Zu seinem Unmut jedoch war das Telefon für ausgehende Anrufe gesperrt worden. Dieser Umstand löste in ihm jedoch eine Erinnerung aus, da ihm in der Nacht seiner Entführung etwas ähnliches widerfahren war. Als er ihm von seiner Erinnerung berichtet hatte, fragte er Adam plötzlich, woher dieser die Idee hatte, das Licht auszuschalten. Da Adam dies seinem Instinkt zuschrieb und den Fragen des Doktors ausweichen wollte, kam es zu einem weiteren Streit, im Zuge dessen Adam ihm, zu seinem Schrecken, ein Foto seiner entführten Familie offenbarte, welches er anstelle des verschwundenen Fotos in Lawrences Brieftasche gefunden hatte und auf dem der Hinweis "Ein Kreuz markiert die Stelle. Manchmal sieht man im Dunkeln mehr." geschrieben stand. Von der Angst um Diana und Alison angespornt, dachte Lawrence über einen Ausweg nach und fasste schließlich einen Plan. Von Adam unbemerkt, tauchte er eine der Zigaretten in das Blut des leblosen John Kramer, welches, laut Jigsaws Hinweisen, vergiftet sein musste. Anschließend schaltete er das Licht aus und weihte Adam in seinen Plan ein, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Als er das Licht wieder einschaltete, warf er Adam die zweite, harmlose Zigarette sowie das Feuerzeug zu. Augenblicke später täuschte Adam vor, aufgrund des Giftes zu kollabieren. Ihr Plan scheiterte jedoch, als nur wenige Sekunden darauf ein heftiger Stromschlag durch Adams Fessel gejagt wurde, was seine Angst und Panik neu entfachte, ebenso wie Lawrences Wut, da dieser Adam die Schuld für den Fehlschlag seines Plans gab. Allerdings weckte der Stromschlag auch bei Adam die Erinnerung an seine eigene Entführung. thumb|250px|Gordon telefoniert mit seiner Tochter Nachdem er ihm berichtet hatte, wie er in seiner Wohnung, genau wie Lawrence, von einer Person mit einer Schweinemaske attackiert und überwältigt worden war, klingelte plötzlich das Handy, das die beiden zuvor gefunden hatten. Lawrences verängstigte Tochter meldete sich und flehte ihren Vater an, sie zu retten. Danach sprach auch Alison mit ihm und warnte ihn, Adams Lügen nicht zu glauben, da er ihn schon lange kannte und alles über ihn wusste. Als Lawrence ihn damit konfrontierte, gab Adam schlussendlich zu, ihn in den vergangenen Tagen verfolgt und fotografiert zu haben und zeigte ihm die Fotos, die er in der Tüte mit den Sägen gefunden hatte. Im daraus resultierenden Streit gab er auch zu, Lawrence zum Treffen mit seiner Affäre im Hotel Barfly verfolgt zu haben. Wütend fragte Lawrence ihn nach seinem Auftraggeber, da er überzeugt war, dass es sich dabei auch um ihren Entführer handeln musste. Als Adam ihn jedoch als einen "großen Schwarzen mit einer Narbe am Hals" beschrieb, erkannte Lawrence, dass es sich um Detective Tapp handeln musste, der seit dem Vorfall fünf Monate zuvor von der Vorstellung besessen war, dass Gordon der Killer sei und überdies für den Tod seines Partners verantwortlich war. Als die beiden daraufhin erneut in Schweigen verfielen, bemerkte Adam plötzlich, dass eines der Fotos nicht von ihm stammte. Es zeigte einen Mann, der am Fenster von Lawrences Schlafzimmer stand und hinausblickte. Lawrence jedoch behauptete, dass am vorherigen Abend niemand, außer Diana und Alison, bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war. Daher warf Adam ihm das Foto zu, woraufhin Lawrence schockiert feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Mann um den Krankenpfleger Zep Hindle handelte. Sekunden später bemerkte Adam erschrocken, wie die letzten Sekunden ihres Spiels verstrichen. Kurz darauf klingelte erneut das Telefon. Zu Lawrences Überraschung meldete sich allerdings nicht Zep, sondern seine Frau, die sich von dem sadistischen Pfleger hatte befreien können. Als es jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke später zum Kampf zwischen den beiden kam, hörte lawrence über das Telefon mehrere Schüsse sowie die verzweifelten Schreie seiner Tochter. Daraufhin brach Lawrence in Tränen aus und verlor plötzlich das Bewusstsein, als wenige Sekunden danach ein Stromschlag seine Fessel durchfuhr. thumb|left|250px|Lawrence sägt sich den Fuß ab Umgehend versuchte Adam, ihn aufzuwecken und befürchtete bereits, dass Lawrence tot sei, als dieser, zu seiner Erleichterung, wieder zu sich kam. Allerdings erlitt Lawrence infolge der Ereignisse einen heftigen Nervenzusammenbruch, welcher sich noch weiter verschärfte, als sich erneut das Handy klingelte, welches jedoch außer Reichweite war, nachdem er es aufgrund des Stromschlags versehentlich von sich geschleudert hatte. In einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, seine Familie doch noch zu retten, nutzte er sich schließlich sein Hemd, um sein Bein abzubinden und begann schließlich, trotz Adams Versuche, ihn zu beruhigen, sich den Fuß abzusägen. Daraufhin geriet auch Adam in Panik. Als Lawrence sich schließlich von seiner Fessel befreit hatte, kroch er in die Mitte des Raums und nahm den Revolver aus John Kramers Hand. Dann legte er die Patrone aus seinem Umschlag in die Trommel und schoss auf den flehenden Adam, der sofort zusammenbrach. Schockiert von dem, was er getan hatte, schrie er in Richtung der Kamera und bettelte um das Leben seiner Familie. thumb|250px|Adam fleht Lawrence an, bei ihm zu bleiben Wenige Augenblicke danach öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers und Zep Hindle trat ein. Lawrence versuchte, ihn zu erschießen, obwohl er keine Patronen mehr übrig hatte. Davon unbeeindruckt stieß Zep Adams reglosen Körper an, um sich von dessen Tod zu überzeugen, bevor er seine Waffe auf Lawrence richtete, um ihn zu erschießen. Bevor er dies jedoch tun konnte, wurde er von Adam, den die Kugel lediglich an der Schulter getroffen hatte, überwältigt. Während die beiden am Boden lagen und miteinander kämpften, gelang es Adam schließlich, seinen Gegner zu entwaffen, bevor er nach dem Deckel des Spülkastens der Toilette griff und damit Zeps Schädel zertrümmerte. Als Lawrence ihn schließlich dazu brachte, aufzuhören, brach Adam aufgrund seiner Schmerzen in Tränen aus. Gordon sagte ihm, dass er verbluten würde, wenn er hier bliebe und versprach ihm, Hilfe zu holen. Trotz Adams verzweifelter Versuche, ihn zurückzuhalten, kroch der schwer verletzte Lawrence aus dem Raum. (Saw) Rettung thumb|left|250px|Lawrence brennt seine Wunde aus Aufgrund seiner Verletzung und des schweren Blutverlusts kam Lawrence jedoch nicht weit. Kurz nach seiner Flucht erreichte er ein heißes, dampfendes Rohr in einem der unterirdischen Gänge, die zum Badezimmer führten. Nach einigem Zögern presste er seinen Stumpf gegen das Rohr, um die Wunde auszubrennen. Obgleich dies erfolgreich war, raubten ihm die immensen Schmerzen schließlich das Bewusstsein. Wenig später wurde er allerdings von John Kramer gefunden, der seiner Blutspur gefolgt war. Als er ihn mit sich schleifte, erlangte Lawrence für einen kurzen Augenblick sein Bewusstsein zurück und erkannte seinen Patienten, der ihm lächelnd zu seinem Überleben gratulierte, bevor er erneut in Ohnmacht fiel. Er nahm den bewusstlosen Arzt mit sich. Als Lawrence aufwachte, geriet er zunächst in Panik, beruhigte sich jedoch, als John seine Wunde versorgte und anstelle des fehlenden Fußes eine Prothese an seinem Bein befestigte. Dies nährte sein Vertrauen in John und führte schließlich dazu, dass er zustimmte, sich ihm anzuschließen und ihm bei seinen zukünftigen Spielen zu assistieren. Nach seiner Behandlung entließ John ihn schließlich die Freiheit. (Saw 3D) Ein neues Leben Nach den verstörenden Ereignissen im Badezimmer, gab Lawrence seine Anstellung im Angel of Mercy Hospital auf und arbeitete fortan im Saint Eustace Hospital. Zudem schloss er sich einer Selbsthilfegruppe an, welche aus Überlebenden von Jigsaws Spielen bestand und die sich in einer städtischen Kirche für ihre Treffen verabredete. (Saw VI, Saw 3D) In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten unterstützte er John bei der Vorbereitung zahlreicher weiterer Spiele, indem er ihm mit seinen medizinischen Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten unter die Arme griff. Im Mittelpunkt eines dieser Spiele stand Michael Marks, ein Informant des korrupten Detectives Eric Matthews. Nach seiner Entführung unterzog Lawrence den jungen Mann einer Operation, infolge derer er einen Schlüssel hinter Michaels rechtem Auge platzierte. Dieser Schlüssel sollte wenig später als Hilfe für Michael dienen, um sich von einer von Jigsaws tödlichen Fallen zu befreien. (Saw II, Saw 3D) Sechs Monate später schlug er John vor, die Chirurgin Dr. Lynn Denlon, welche im Angel of Mercy Hospital arbeitete, zu entführen und sie zur Teilnahme in Johns voraussichtlich letztem Spiel zu zwingen. Dabei sollte ihr die Aufgabe zufallen, den geschwächten John, der aufgrund seiner Krebserkrankung an der Schwelle des Todes stand, so lange am Leben zu halten, bis ihr Ehemann, Jeff Denlon, eine Reihe von Tests überwunden hatte. Der Grund für die Auswahl von Lynn war, neben ihrer Verbindung zu Jeff, ihr außerordentliches chirurgisches Können. (Saw III, Saw 3D) thumb|250px|Lawrence näht Trevors Augen zu Zwei Wochen vor Beginn dieses letzten Spiels half Lawrence John dabei, einen weiteren Test vorzubereiten. In dessen Mittelpunkt standen Johns früherer Geschäftspartner und Anwalt, Art Blank, und ein zweiter Mann namens Trevor. Nach ihrer Entführung vollzog Lawrence an den beiden Bewusstlosen eine weitere Operation, bei der er Arts Mund und Trevors Augen so zunähte, dass es ihnen nicht möglich war, sich untereinander zu verständigen. Nachdem diese Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, wurden beide in ein Mausoleum gebracht, wo ihr Spiel schließlich stattfinden sollte. (Saw IV, Saw 3D) Der letzte Wille Nachdem John, wie erwartet, während seines Spiels von Jeff Denlon getötet worden war, übernahm ein weiterer Komplize von John, Detective Mark Hoffman, die Fortführung der tödlichen Spiele. Lawrence schickte dem Detective, der nichts von seiner Beteiligung an Johns Werk wusste, einen anonymen Brief mit der Mitteilung "Ich weiß, wer du bist." in sein Büro im Polizeirevier. (Saw III, Saw V, Saw 3D) Darüber hinaus erbte Jill Tuck, Johns Ex-Frau, nach seinem Tod eine schwarze Kiste, die er zuvor seinem Nachlassverwalter, Bernie Feldman, hatte zukommen lassen. Unter anderem enthielt diese Kiste ein Kuvert, welches an Lawrence adressiert war. Um den letzten Willen ihres verstorbenen Ex-Mannes auszuführen, brachte Jill den Umschlag zu Lawrences Büro im Saint Eustace Hospital. Er enthielt eine Videoaufzeichnung, welche John vor seinem Tod angefertigt hatte. Darin bat er ihn, nach seinem Ableben auf Jill aufzupassen und sofort in seinem Sinne einzugreifen, sofern ihr etwas zustoßen sollte. Im Gegenzug versprach er ihm, ihm all seine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren und verwies ihn an den Raum, "der für ihn wohl der wichtigste sein dürfte", womit er auf das Badezimmer anspielte, in welchem Lawrence zuvor getestet wurde. (Saw V, Saw VI, Saw 3D) thumb|left|250px|Lawrence verspottet Bobby Dagen Kurz nachdem Lawrence das Video erhalten hatte, verriet Jill die wahre Identität von Mark Hoffman an die Polizei. Wenig später nahm Lawrence an einem weiteren Treffen seiner Selbsthilfegruppe bei. Dabei traf er unter anderem auf Bobby Dagen, der mit seinem Buch "Ü.B.E.R.L.E.B.E.N. - Wie ich Jigsaw überstand", in welchem er berichtete, wie er selbst angeblich eine von Jigsaws Fallen überlebt hat, zu Ruhm und Berühmtheit gelangt war. Durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit John wusste Lawrence allerdings, dass Bobbys Geschichte eine Lüge war und äußerte daher mit spöttischem Sarkasmus über Bobbys "bemerkenswerte" Stärke, die er aus seinem Überleben gezogen hatte. Bobby jedoch dankte ihm und überspielte sein Unwohlsein, woraufhin Lawrence und die anderen Gruppenmitglieder ihm applaudierten. Kurz darauf wurden Bobby und seine Frau, Joyce, sowie Bobbys Crew, bestehend aus seiner PR-Beraterin Nina, seiner Anwältin Suzanne und seinem besten Freund Cale, von Hoffman entführt und zur Teilnahme in einem neuen Spiel gezwungen. Dadurch wollte Hoffman die Polizei unter Druck setzen, um sich so an Jill Tuck rächen zu können, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Schutzhaft befand. (Saw 3D) Mark Hoffmans Entführung thumb|250px|Lawrence und seine Helfer entführen Hoffman Noch am selben Abend setzte Hoffman seinen Plan in die Tat um und drang in das Polizeirevier ein, wo er Jill grausam ermordete. Als die Nachrichtensender von ihrem Tod berichteten, entschied Lawrence, dass es Zeit war, um einzugreifen und machte sich, gemeinsam mit zwei Helfern, auf den Weg zu einem verlassenen Hangar, in dem sich Hoffman versteckt hielt. Nachdem Hoffman den Hangar in die Luft gesprengt hatte und im Begriff war, zu fliehen, griffen die drei Männer ihn an, während sie ihre Gesichter hinter grotesken Schweinemasken verbargen. Während seine Helfer Hoffman festhielten, spritzte ihm Lawrence ein Betäubungsmittel und offenbarte dem überraschten Detective seine Identität. Sekunden später verlor Hoffman das Bewusstsein. thumb|left|250px|Lawrence nimmt die Säge an sich Um Johns letztem Wunsch Folge zu leisten, brachten Lawrence und seine Komplizen Hoffman in das unterirdische Badezimmer und fesselten ihn dort an dasselbe Rohr, an dem noch immer die verrottete Leiche von Adam angekettet war. Kurz darauf betrat Lawrence selbst noch einmal den Raum. Im selben Moment erwachte Hoffman, woraufhin er umgehend in Panik geriet und versuchte, nach der Säge zu greifen, mit der Lawrence sich Monate zuvor selbst den Fuß abgesägt hatte. Lawrence jedoch nahm die Säge an sich und warf sie aus dem Raum. Während Hoffman ihn wütend und verzweifelt anschrie, schaltete er das Licht aus, schloss die Tür und ließ ihn mit den Worten "Game Over" zum Sterben zurück. (Saw 3D) In anderen Medien ''Der Jigsaw-Report Lawrences Verschwinden wurde in der Dokumentation "Der Jigsaw-Report", welche sich mit den frühen Verbrechen Jigsaws befasste, erwähnt. Da seine Frau, Alison, sich weigerte, dem Team des Moderators Rich Skidmore ein Interview zu gewähren, wurden stattdessen einige ihrer Bekannten befragt. Diese berichteten von den Details von Alisons Gefangenschaft und ihren Telefonaten mit Lawrence während dieser Zeit. Auf die Frage hin, ob sie Lawrence für den Jigsaw Killer hielten, verneint sie dies, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, dass er seine Familie derart gefährden würde. Neben den Bekannten der Familie wurde auch Dr. Michael Alan, einer von Lawrences früheren Kollegen, der im Saint Andrews Wellness Medical Center arbeitete, interviewt. Im Zuge dessen sprach er vor allem über Lawrences Hingabe für seine Arbeit, wobei er angab, dass Lawrence oftmals mehr Zeit im Krankenhaus verbrachte als zu Hause bei seiner Familie. Saw: Rebirth Lawrence trat ebenfalls in dem animierten Comic ''Saw: Rebirth auf, welches als Prequel der ersten drei Filme der Reihe diente. Wie in den Filmen auch wurde er dort als kaltherziger, emotionsloser Arzt dargestellt, welcher sich kaum um die Gefühle seiner Patienten kümmerte. Dies wurde besonders offensichtlich, als er John Kramer seine verheerende Krebsdiagnose mitteilte. Gleich darauf unterhielt sich der Pfleger Zep Hindle mit John und verriet ihm, dass Lawrence, wie viele der Ärzte im Krankenhaus, seine Frau betrogen hatte. ''Saw: Das Videospiel Im ersten Videospiel des Franchises musste sich der Detective David Tapp im verlassenen Whitehurst-Sanatorium einem von Jigsaws Spielen stellen. Im Lauf des Spiels fand er in verschiedenen Bereichen der psychiatrischen Einrichtung drei schwarze Kisten, welche die Berichte eines Arztes der Klinik enthielten. Darin sprach er über einen Doktor, der infolge eines psychischen Zusammenbruchs eine Therapie in Whitehurst angetreten hatte, welche eine signifikante Besserung seines Zustandes zur Folge hatte. Neben Einzelheiten über die psychische Verfassung des Patienten wurde in den Berichten auch seine Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Geburt seines Kindes erwähnt. Dem psychiatrischen Profils des Patienten nach, welches ihn als höflichen, hoch intelligenten, narzisstischen und weitgehend empathielosen Menschen beschrieb, ist anzunehmen, dass es sich bei ihm um Lawrence Gordon handelte. Saw II: Flesh & Blood Im zweiten Videospiel, ''Saw II: Flesh & Blood, stand David Tapps Sohn, Michael Tapp, im Fokus eines weiteren Spiels von Jigsaw. Während dieses Spiels stieß er auf zahlreiche schriftliche Dokumente und Tonbandaufzeichnungen seines Vaters, worin seine Besessenheit von Lawrence offenbar wurde. Tapp zufolge passte Lawrence genau in das Profil des Jigsaw Killers, unter anderem aufgrund eines emotionalen Zusammenbruchs in seinen jungen Jahren, infolgedessen er eine Zeit lang eingewiesen worden war. Zudem wurde in diesen Aufzeichnungen auch der Versuch von Jigsaw erwähnt, Lawrence einen seiner Morde anzuhängen, ebenso wie die anschließende Befragung von Amanda Young und Lawrences Alibi. In der darauffolgenden Zeit wurde Lawrence von einer von Tapps Kolleginnen, Detective Allison Kerry, beschattet, welche unter anderem von einem Treffen zwischen Lawrence und seiner Affäre, Carla Song, in seinem Wagen berichtete. Allerdings kam es dabei zu keinerlei sexuellem Kontakt. Neben diesen Berichten enthielten Tapps Dokumente auch Informationen über Lawrences Arbeit. Lawrence war für die Behandlung der Krebspatienten ohne Heilungsaussichten verantwortlich, darunter John Kramer, Campbell Iman und Charles Carlyle. Tapp vermutete, dass dies der Grund für seine kalte, distanzierte, aber auch psychisch instabile Persönlichkeit war. Persönlichkeit Lawrence Gordon war ein arroganter Mensch, der sich oftmals desinteressiert für seine Mitmenschen zeigte, besonders seine Patienten. Aufgrund dessen wirkte er kaltherzig und emotionals stets distanziert. Die meiste Zeit über zeigte er mehr Interesse an seiner Arbeit und seinem Erfolg als an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, worunter besonders sein Familienleben und seine Ehe zu leiden hatten. Da er stolz auf seinen hohen Intellekt war, zeigte er Zeichen einer narzisstischen Persönlichkeitsstörung, wodurch er andere Menschen oftmals als untergeordnet ansah. Dennoch verfügte Lawrence auch über eine schmeichlerische und charmante Seite, was besonders durch Carla deutlich wurde, die ernsthafte Gefühle für ihn zu hegen schien. Trotz ihrer Affäre schlief Lawrence jedoch nicht mir ihr, da er seine Frau, trotz ihrer ehelichen Probleme, aufrichtig liebte. Ebenso liebte er seine Tochter und bemühte sich, ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. Infolge seiner Entführung durch Jigsaw erlitt er einen psychischen Zusammenbruch, sägte sich den eigenen Fuß ab und versuchte sogar, Adam Stanheight zu töten, um seine eigene Familie zu retten. Nach seiner Rekrutierung durch John Kramer erkannte er dessen Mission an und lernte, sein eigenes Leben und das seiner Mitmenschen wertzuschätzen. Trotz der traumatischen Ereignisse, für die John verantwortlich war, war Lawrence ein loyaler Unterstützer seines Werks und zwang zahlreiche andere Testpersonen in tödliche Fallen, um ihren Überlebenswillen zu testen, wobei er scheinbar keinerlei Reue empfand. Wissenswertes *Nach dem Erfolg des ersten Films entbrannte ein Rechtsstreit zwischen Schauspieler Cary Elwes und der Produktionsfirma Lionsgate, da diese ihn nicht ausreichend für seine Rolle als Lawrence Gordon bezahlt hatten. Letztendlich kam es jedoch zu einer außergerichtlichen Einigung. *Nach dem ersten Film vermuteten zahlreiche Fans, dass Lawrence ein Komplize Jigsaws sei. Einer der Hinweise, die diese Theorien entfachten, war die Tatsache, das der Mann, der in Saw II den Schlüssel hinter Michael Marks' Auge operierte, humpelte. *Lawrence ist der einzige Hauptcharakter, der vom ersten Film an bis zum Ende des achten Teils überlebt hat. *Ursprünglich sollte Lawrence in Saw III erneut die Rolle des Hauptprotagonisten einnehmen, um seine Familie zu retten, welche erneut von Jigsaw und Amanda entführt wurde. Es ist unklar, ob der Grund für diese Änderung mit dem Rechtsstreit zwischen Cary Elwes und Lionsgate in Zusammenhang stand. *In Saw II und Saw III liegt Lawrences abgetrennter Fuß auf der linken Seite, während er in Saw und Saw 3D auf der rechten Seite liegt. *Ursprünglich sollte Lawrence, verkleidet mit einer Schweinemaske, als Bossgegner im ersten Videospiel auftauchen. Auch in diesem Szenario wurde er durch die Entführung seiner Familie zur Teilnahme an Jigsaws Spiel gezwungen. *Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Lawrence die Operation an Campbell Iman durchgeführt hat, dem im zweiten Videospiel, genau wie Michael Marks in Saw II, ein Schlüssel hinter das rechte Auge operiert wurde. Zudem besteht die Vermutung, dass er John die medizinischen Instrumente und Geräte zur Verfügung gestellt hat, die ihn am Leben erhalten sollten und welche Teil von Lynn Denlons Spiel waren. *Den Audiokommentaren von Saw 3D zufolge soll sich Alison, aufgrund von Lawrences instabiler Psyche infolge der Ereignisse des ersten Teils, von ihm getrennt und Diana mit sich genommen haben. *Laut der Audiokommentare von Saw 3D waren die Männer, die Lawrence bei der Entführung von Hoffman behilflich waren, Brad und Ryan vom Anfang desselben Films. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Am Leben Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Jigsaw-Komplizen Kategorie:Angel of Mercy-Personal Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Testpersonen Kategorie:Väter Kategorie:Test-Überlebende